In recent years, the organic light-emitting display device (OLED device) has gradually become a popular emerging flat panel display, and has been widely used in various flat panel display products due to its advantages of self-illumination, wide viewing angle, short response time, high luminous efficiency, low operating voltage, small panel thickness, capability of being made into a flexible panel, and simple manufacturing process.
Since the luminous efficiency of an organic light-emitting diode of the organic light-emitting display device is affected and gradually decreased in the air containing a certain amount of moisture and oxygen, the organic light-emitting diode needs to be encapsulated in degree of vacuum of 10−9 to 10−12 Torr, in order to avoid impacts of moisture and oxygen on the display efficiency of the organic light-emitting display device. Currently, the organic light-emitting diode is disposed between two glass substrates, and is sealed within the space between the glass substrates through a glass frit. In a conventional organic light-emitting display device, the glass frit has better anti-moisture properties, thereby replacing the UV-curing adhesive for encapsulating the organic light-emitting diode.
When a touch panel is applied in the organic light-emitting display device, the wiring of the touch panel must bypass the applying region of the glass frit to avoid that the laser light cannot completely cure the glass frit due to being blocked by the wiring. However, the peripheral region of such an organic light-emitting display device is limited by the wiring and the width of the glass frit and cannot be further reduced.
In view of this, it is an objective in the art to provide an organic light-emitting display device to reduce the border width of the organic light-emitting display device.